deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/08 May 2011
(7:11:51 PM) Shield: Anyway, yeah, recap is probably good. (7:12:05 PM) Remmon: Last time around, you left wallport (For a change, you were not chased out of town by an angry mob or natural disaster) and headed towards Whitewall across the holy road (7:12:34 PM) Remmon: A few hours of walking later and as the evening fell, you met Violet and engaged in some verbal abuse back and forth. (7:13:07 PM) Shield: And a notable absence of fighting. (7:14:41 PM) ***Crowns and archerperson were quietly hanging out unnoticed at the back. (7:15:07 PM) Birds: "So, what now?" (7:15:16 PM) ***Birds glares at Violet with her arms crossed. (7:15:49 PM) Silk: "I don't know. I think she'dve attacked by now if she was confident that had a chance..." (7:15:52 PM) Silk: *she (7:16:43 PM) Silk: "Keep on walking?" (7:19:54 PM) Remmon: "Now? Well, that depends on you." (7:20:27 PM) ***Birds resumes walking, past Violet and her new companion. "Come on, guys." (7:20:49 PM) ***Silk follows after Birds (7:21:17 PM) Remmon: Violet and her friend follow as well (7:21:30 PM) ***Shield shrugs, and follows. (7:21:54 PM) Shield: "So level with me on this, Violet. If you want her back so hard, what's with the trying to kill her?" (7:22:14 PM) Shield: "I can't see a corpse being so useful to you." (7:22:17 PM) ***Crowns follows Violet, presumably with Willow. (7:22:18 PM) Remmon: "Her body is irrelevant, it is her exaltation shard that is important." (7:22:41 PM) Birds: "I happen to disagree on that point." (7:22:42 PM) Remmon: "Either she joins us, or we kill and put her shard in someone more compliant." (7:22:54 PM) Shield: "Indeed? And how do you know the exaltation shard is still yours?" (7:23:45 PM) Remmon: "She is still an Abyssal and she does not serve a Neverborn directly, therefore her shard still belongs to the Silver Prince." (7:25:30 PM) ***Birds merely smirks. (7:25:56 PM) Birds: "Well, I guess we could have worse companions on the road." (7:26:02 PM) Birds: "Not much, but." (7:26:36 PM) Silk: "Is she actually worth the effort, d'you think? Surely you could be accomplishing a lot more if you weren't having to follow us around?" (7:26:43 PM) Silk: "No offence meant, Birds." (7:27:07 PM) Shield: "And your plan is to kill her on the Holy Road, sanctified by the Unconquered Sun and others, where her shard is as likely or more to be picked up by more benevolent factions upon her death? Brilliant." (7:27:47 PM) Remmon: "We're accomplishing plenty just following you around. Training, destruction, ensuring the people hate the Solars." (7:28:36 PM) Remmon: "Who every said we planned to kill her on the Holy Road? Even if we did though, there is no other faction that can take her shard, the moment she dies it will return to its rightfull owner." (7:28:48 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: NS Quit: If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.). (7:29:00 PM) Birds: "Why bother with so much harrassment, then?" (7:29:13 PM) Birds: "Can't you just wait for something nasty to finish me off?" (7:29:35 PM) ***Birds makes a mental note to steal or destroy her monstrance. (7:29:36 PM) Remmon: "Why wait, when we can speed things up by so much?" (7:30:03 PM) Birds: "Let me expound the path of consequence here a bit." (7:30:53 PM) Birds: "Your harrassment has so far caused us to run around all Creation trying to get away from you, not bothering to quest much for the betterment of all, or engaging any worthwhile threats." (7:31:14 PM) Crowns: (See the world, they said.) (7:31:15 PM) Birds: "This has so far precluded us getting killed being heroic." (7:31:36 PM) Remmon: "So we're stopping you from helping Creation? That sounds like a worthwhile task. You did pretty well in nearly getting yourselves killed in Nexus." (7:31:49 PM) Crowns: (Did not.) (7:32:16 PM) Remmon: (Did to, if someone had touched that cask directly, before it got broken, it would have been instant death) (7:32:37 PM) Stalker Z@3A600C.A966FF.5BF32D.8E7ABA entered the room. (7:32:37 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (7:32:42 PM) Birds: "Exactly." (7:35:05 PM) ***Birds keeps walking. (7:35:37 PM) ***Birds seems thoughtful, when not arguing with the deathknights. (7:35:44 PM) Remmon: "Besides, this way we can prevent you from entering Whitewall." (7:35:56 PM) Shield: "And how do you figure you'll do that?" (7:36:15 PM) Birds: "Is that a singular you or a plural you?" (7:36:19 PM) Remmon: "Why, intimidation of course." (7:36:42 PM) Remmon: "I can hardly prevent your friends from entering, but I can prevent you from being invited in." (7:36:59 PM) Remmon: "And of course if your friends go inside without you, you'd be left outside with me and my friend." (7:37:35 PM) Birds: "Not a bad plan." Where are you, Crowns? (7:37:46 PM) Crowns: (Hiding with Willow.) (7:37:56 PM) Crowns: (Not wanting Violet to know our plans. :p) (7:38:20 PM) Shield: (I don't suppose anyone has telepathy charms?) (7:38:59 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Client closed the connection). (7:39:18 PM) Silk chatzilla@297948.32E262.E01E99.D10E74 entered the room. (7:39:42 PM) Birds: (Not a DB.) (7:39:49 PM) Birds: (Despite my guise.) (7:40:11 PM) ***Birds puts on her trappings too, so she can get back the committed essence. (7:40:40 PM) Shield: (Abyssals get one in Linguistics iirc.) (7:40:52 PM) Remmon: "I see you've stopped hiding from your true self, at least." (7:41:31 PM) Birds: "It's just a convenience." (7:45:36 PM) Remmon: "Feel free to keep telling yourself that, Birds. Now shouldn't you be setting up camp?" (7:45:36 PM) ***Silk sighs, falling back to walk alongside Shield. (7:46:13 PM) ***Birds settles down to camp. (7:46:19 PM) Birds: On the road. (7:46:28 PM) Silk: *quietly* "So... what do we do?" (7:46:37 PM) Shield: ((Where I trust we still count as travelers even while camping.)) (7:46:47 PM) Remmon: ((Yes, you do)) (7:47:01 PM) Remmon: (You're safe so long as you don't try to start living on the road) (7:47:01 PM) Crowns: (What you do is you wait for Violet to go away, then Willow and I show up. >_>) (7:47:02 PM) Birds: W "Carry on with our business. Hopefully, Crowns and new girl will catch up." (7:47:40 PM) ***Shield whispers back "Don't know yet." (7:48:47 PM) Shield: (Incidentally, how many days of travel to Whitewall at this pace?" (7:48:59 PM) Birds: (We're calculating.) (7:49:39 PM) ***Birds idly shes Resonance. (7:49:49 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: Venting (7:49:49 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Venting": (8 10 2 3). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (7:50:56 PM) Remmon: (About 20 days) (7:51:04 PM) Remmon: Birds vents resonance. Such a shame. (7:51:10 PM) ***Birds puts that all in Stigmata. A random limb withers. Her sesselja heals that up nearly instantly. (7:51:31 PM) Remmon: "You still have those silly little demons around, I see?" (7:51:43 PM) ***Crowns grins secretly. (7:51:49 PM) Birds: "They're very convenient." (7:52:16 PM) Remmon: "I agree. There are many types of demons that are nice to have around." (7:52:21 PM) Shield: (Lessee. Are the hobos with us?) (7:52:26 PM) Remmon: (They are) (7:52:55 PM) ***Birds will have a favor to ask of Shield around day 9 of the travel. (7:53:02 PM) Shield: (Speaking of demons, I'll activate essence sight and take a look around for ghosties.) (7:53:27 PM) Remmon: (There's plenty of ghosts around) (7:53:38 PM) Crowns: (Spirit-Detecting Glance or All-Encompassing Sorcerer's Sight?) (7:53:50 PM) Shield: (Celestial Battle Armor.) (7:55:02 PM) Shield: (So apart from wounding anyone, what is not allowed?) (7:56:49 PM) Remmon: (From what I understand, any attempt to injure another is not allowed, nothing specific is listed for anything else but I assume that stealing and such will have its own repercussions, like being forced to give everything you have to the on you stole from) (7:57:11 PM) ***Shield sniffs. "Smells like ghosts in here. Feugh." (7:57:47 PM) Shield: (Loophole time - what about the undead? Are they protected too?) (7:57:54 PM) ***Crowns is going to start sneaking into the camp by day 7 of travel, unless something like Violet disappearing or Willow speaking up happens. (7:58:07 PM) Remmon: (You have no idea, nor does anybody else) (7:58:23 PM) Remmon: Violet's not going anywhere (7:58:41 PM) ***Shield is gonna finish learning his current thingie around day 5 of travel. (8:00:32 PM) Birds: Will you do anything around that time? (8:01:47 PM) Shield: Not really. (8:01:57 PM) Birds: Then let's move to Crowns sneaking. (8:03:41 PM) ***Crowns intends to sneak into the camp around midnight of the seventh night, still using EOPM, awaken Pippin or one of the hobos, make the finger-to-lips sign, and say "Shhh. Not everyone needs to know I'm here." (8:03:47 PM) Crowns: Who, if anyone, notices this? (8:04:13 PM) Shield: Not me. (8:04:53 PM) Remmon: Stealth + dex or int (8:05:38 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (8:05:38 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8 7 10 1 1 1 5 4 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:06:25 PM) Remmon: Roll PerAware (8:06:35 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:06:36 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 5 7 5 6 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:07:35 PM) Remmon: There's an almighty racket as a deathknight tries to sneakily stand up and fall face first to the ground with an enormous racket. (8:07:58 PM) Remmon: Violet is up too, but somewhat less noisy about it (8:08:04 PM) ***Birds wakes. "What in Sol's name?" (8:08:55 PM) ***Crowns considers vanishing like a thief in the night again, but figures it's not that important, and stays to watch the commotion. (8:09:01 PM) ***Silk looks blearily over at the noise. (8:09:21 PM) ***Shield wakes and sits up straight, checking out the source of the disturbance. (8:09:25 PM) Remmon: "Who put that mortal there?" (8:10:28 PM) ***Crowns lets the noisy deathknight be distracting for a bit. (8:10:50 PM) Birds: "You should be more careful. Somebody could get hurt." (8:11:16 PM) ***Birds is specifically looking for what caused the commotion, but that's probably not good enough for EOPM. (8:11:19 PM) Crowns: (("Light" = Hallowed Destroyer Of All Light, the other deathknight, right?)) (8:11:25 PM) Remmon: ((Yes)) (8:11:42 PM) Remmon: What caused the commotion was a deathknight falling flat on her face. (8:11:58 PM) Remmon: Which in turn was caused by a sleeping hobo where she didn't expect one (8:12:35 PM) ***Birds goes back to sleep. (8:12:56 PM) Remmon: Light sits down, waits for something. (8:13:35 PM) Silk: "You alright, Pippin?" (8:14:05 PM) Remmon: "I'm fine, but I swear there was someone here before that deathknight fell." (8:14:28 PM) ***Crowns waits for Silk to go back to sleep or be distracted. (8:14:41 PM) ***Birds suspects who, but tries to get some sleep. (8:15:06 PM) ***Crowns whispers to Pippin: "Shhh. It's me, Crowns. Be quiet." (8:15:16 PM) Silk: "... huh. Well, Are they still there?" (8:15:49 PM) Remmon: "I don't think so." (8:16:02 PM) Remmon: He looks straight at Crowns, who is invisible to the other PCs (8:16:06 PM) Silk: "... Must've imagined it then." (8:16:09 PM) Silk: "G'night." (8:16:11 PM) ***Crowns smiles and nods. (8:16:16 PM) ***Silk goes back to sleep. (8:16:37 PM) Crowns: "It's about the surfboards." (8:16:39 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: Lying (8:16:39 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Lying": (8 10 5 3 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:16:46 PM) Remmon: Pippin is a trained liar :p (8:17:28 PM) Remmon: Pippin nods in response (8:17:53 PM) Crowns: "Tomorrow, you may remember this as just a dream, and I'll be gone again." (8:18:03 PM) Crowns: "But tonight... take my hand, and have no fear." (8:18:17 PM) Remmon: Pippin takes your hand (8:18:31 PM) Crowns: "Tonight, you shall know my power. And I shall return for the others in time." (8:18:40 PM) ***Crowns takes Pippin's hand and applies Soul-Enlightening Beneficence. (8:19:20 PM) ***Crowns lights up his caste mark for a brief moment, the last thing Pippin sees before falling asleep again. (8:19:35 PM) Crowns: ((Charm has Obvious keyword, target is knocked out for 5-Stamina hours.)) (8:22:35 PM) Remmon: The hobo is enlightened, trades a point of permanent willpower for a point of essence. (8:23:14 PM) ***Crowns sneaks off again to wait with Willow. (8:24:19 PM) Crowns: ((Move to next morning?)) (8:24:21 PM) Remmon: The rest of the night passes. (8:24:43 PM) ***Birds gets going, after a brief breakfast. (8:25:00 PM) Birds: (Unless something strange happens.) (8:25:26 PM) Remmon: (Nothing strange happens) (8:25:46 PM) Birds: Well, then, onto the next night? :P (8:26:20 PM) ***Crowns is going to repeat the next few nights. (8:26:23 PM) ***Birds continues teaching the hobos Occult stuff. (8:26:38 PM) Remmon: Hobos seem somehow more heroic now (8:26:42 PM) Remmon: +the (8:26:42 PM) Crowns: Enlightenment, Night Caste style! (8:27:00 PM) Shield: Sneaky powerup! (8:27:07 PM) Birds: Night-caste style. (8:27:13 PM) Birds: :D (8:27:20 PM) Birds: (I like that appelation.) (8:27:28 PM) Crowns: Still no sign of Violet leaving? (8:27:35 PM) Remmon: Nope, she's still sticking close (8:27:43 PM) Shield: (She has a very high threshold for boredom.) (8:28:24 PM) Remmon: (She's an Abyssal, she may very have an infinitely high threshold for boredom) (8:28:36 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 4: Conviction to regain WP after enlightenment shenanigans (8:28:37 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Conviction to regain WP after enlightenment shenanigans": (10 2 2 10; 9 7 2 8; 3 7 4 6; 5 2 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 3; 1; 0. (8:28:44 PM) Crowns: So still 1wp down after the last one. (8:28:54 PM) ***Birds has rethought this favor thing. Not on the road. (8:29:15 PM) Remmon: On the 14th day, you come across a group of heavily armed people camping just off the edge of the road. (8:29:29 PM) Remmon: There's some 20 people there (8:29:32 PM) ***Birds scrutinizes them. (8:29:59 PM) Remmon: You're guessing they're bandits of some sort. (8:30:05 PM) Shield: (Wasn't Birds gonna do something on the 9th day?) (8:30:18 PM) Remmon: (She reconsidered) (8:31:07 PM) ***Birds continues walking, having no fear in the world, and somewhat hopeful that she might get what she wants anyway. (8:31:29 PM) Remmon: Violet walks towards the mortals (8:32:06 PM) Shield: "Hey guys. If you know what's good for you, get on the road and start travelling." Shield informs them loudly as she approaches. (8:32:29 PM) Birds: "He's serious." (8:32:42 PM) Remmon: They get their weapons out (8:33:12 PM) Silk: "They might be bandits..." (8:33:46 PM) ***Crowns ponders sniping Violet while she's off the road. (8:34:11 PM) Shield: "She's an Exalt, you don't stand a chance I'm afraid." (8:34:15 PM) Remmon: Are you sure about that? Mortals cannot commit violence while on the road. Against anyone. (8:35:02 PM) Remmon: Violet reaches the edge of the road, the mortals are yelling things at her, standing 10 to 15 yards away from the edge of the road (8:35:19 PM) Remmon: You see them grouping up behind their leader, as if preparing to attack (8:35:27 PM) Shield: Should I roll a social attack against them? (8:36:03 PM) Remmon: (Sure?) (8:36:04 PM) ***Birds follows Violet. (8:36:19 PM) Shield: That'd activate before she gets outside, I think, if it works. (8:36:29 PM) Shield: So, what. ChaPerf? (8:36:52 PM) Remmon: (Yes) (8:37:39 PM) Shield: !exalted 2 (8:37:40 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:37:45 PM) Shield: Oh well. (8:38:06 PM) Shield: I'm App 3 but I don't think that's pretty enough to budge him from the Road Of Stupid. (8:38:12 PM) Remmon: They are not convinced. (8:38:29 PM) Remmon: Violet steps off the road, the bandits charge. (8:38:40 PM) Remmon: Any last second shouts before the bandits vanish? (8:38:58 PM) Silk: "You /don't/ know what you're getting in to! She's dangerous!" (8:39:03 PM) Silk: Cha perf? (8:39:16 PM) ***Crowns steps off the road too, and watches for Violet's anima. (8:40:32 PM) Remmon: Too late, Silk. They're mid charge now (8:40:41 PM) ***Silk sighs (8:40:50 PM) Silk: "Can we put this down to death by stupid?" (8:41:30 PM) Birds: (FUCK wait for me a minute.) (8:43:25 PM) ***Shield settles for blocking Silk's view with his body and covering her ears. (8:43:34 PM) ***Birds slows to a halt some distance behind Violet, hastily withdrawing a masterfully inlaid prayer strip she had bought in Wallport, which she offers in prayer. She looks to the sky and quietly beseeches the aid of a higher power. "Unconquered Sun, these people do not deserve to die, yet we are not powerful enough to intervene on their behalf against our foes. Please, help us!" (Shield activate HEP, please.) (8:44:21 PM) Shield: ((Mmmkay. Combo of HEP and SSE and SAM just in case, I guess.) (8:44:30 PM) Birds: (Stunt? This is a ChaPerf prayer. Difficulty 7. I channel Valor, and sacrifice a Res3 sacrifice. With HEP, that's 6 autosux, but my ChaPerf is 2 before stunts.) (8:44:36 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:44:40 PM) Shield: (Unless this is Mass Combat and I don't need no stinking combos.) (8:45:02 PM) Remmon: It's MaCo until Violet attacks and the bandits vanish (8:45:07 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 6: Charisma+Performance (8:45:08 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Charisma+Performance": (4 6 4 4). Successes (TN 7) +6 = 6. (8:45:27 PM) Remmon: Resonance! (8:46:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Resonance (8:46:00 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Resonance": (7 10 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:46:16 PM) Shield: ((Righto, just HEP then.)) (8:46:27 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are very displeased. Not only did you just try to pray to TUCS, you also tried to help mortals. (8:46:45 PM) Shield: ((Thank TUCS for only one Resonance roll per scene.)) (8:46:58 PM) Remmon: ((Indeed, otherwise that would be seperate rolls)) (8:47:26 PM) Remmon: Violet makes a mundane 2 attack flurry against the incoming bandits (8:47:52 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15f 7 2 (8:47:52 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (7 1 1 8 2 5 10 2 1 6 9 10 8 3 10; 9 2 6 4 8 2 2 9 4 4 5 1 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 10; 3. (8:48:04 PM) Remmon: Hit by 6, miss. (8:48:30 PM) ***Birds looks disappointed and pissed. (8:49:22 PM) Remmon: The bandits are mauled, bodies go flying everywhere as Violet swings her Daiklave into the advancing extras (8:49:36 PM) ***Birds rushes to Defend Other. (8:49:37 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2m: Route vs diff 6 (8:49:38 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Route vs diff 6": (5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:50:43 PM) Remmon: Unsurprisingly, the few bandits who aren't outright dead are now running for their lives, or at least trying to crawl away in a hurry. (8:51:13 PM) ***Silk is quite glad she cannot see this (8:51:17 PM) ***Silk or hear (8:51:29 PM) Remmon: Why would you be unable to see or hear this? (8:52:01 PM) Shield: 21:43 * Shield settles for blocking Silk's view with his body and covering her ears. (8:52:09 PM) Remmon: Ah (8:52:24 PM) Shield: Pre-emptive Compassion avoidance go! (8:52:33 PM) Remmon: Violet returns to the road (8:52:53 PM) Remmon: "That felt good." (8:53:06 PM) ***Shield marches off with Silk in tow. (8:53:22 PM) ***Birds follows Shield, fuming. (8:53:31 PM) ***Silk whispers to Shield "Thank you..." (8:54:46 PM) ***Crowns marches off after them too (8:55:35 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: Venting (8:55:36 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Venting": (4 2 5 8). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 2. (8:55:45 PM) ***Birds vents and heals. (8:59:19 PM) Silk: "... We /can/ put that down to stupidity, right? If you outnumber someone, but they still advance confidently, you /don't/ attack..." (9:00:21 PM) ***Shield waits until they're out of sight of the bandits. "Pretty much. At least when they wield a huge sword and are obviously Exalts." (9:01:17 PM) ***Crowns hangs around stealthily. (9:01:22 PM) Silk: "... Natural selection at work." (9:03:00 PM) Silk: ... (9:03:04 PM) ***Birds grumps. "I think the Twilight Assembly disproved that theory back in the First Age." (9:03:24 PM) Silk: "The who now?" (9:03:47 PM) Birds: "The Twilight caste organization. Solars." (9:04:49 PM) Silk: "Oh." (9:04:59 PM) Crowns: ((Half-castes imply something like Lamarckian genetics, and the rules on DB Breeding don't match either Darwinian or Lamarckian theories. :P)) (9:05:01 PM) Birds: "The 'Natural Selection' theory was disproved in favor of 'Inheritance' theory." (9:05:22 PM) Birds: "Short version: If you're awesome, your kids will tend to be awesome too." (9:05:38 PM) Silk: "I see..." (9:05:44 PM) Silk: ((Switiching to phone." (9:05:46 PM) Silk: -" (9:06:29 PM) xp194-mob xp194-mob@94D713.BAFBC2.772F20.E77CC2 entered the room. (9:06:52 PM) xp194-mob is now known as Silk_ (9:07:49 PM) ***Birds continues teaching the hobos (and maybe Shield too?), simultaneously training a charm. (9:08:09 PM) Birds: (Will be ready at day 19. Will activate it at that point.) (9:09:16 PM) Shield: (Sure, why not.) (9:09:47 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (9:11:29 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (9:14:10 PM) ***Silk gives Shield a quick hug, then let's go somewhat sheepishly. (9:14:21 PM) Silk: *lets (9:15:32 PM) ***Shield returns the hug happily enough, but glares around them. (9:17:06 PM) Shield: "Fucking ghosts. I'll be glad to get into Whitewall or off the road where they won't bother me." (9:17:44 PM) ***Birds checks whether she still has the Scroll of Invites. If so, she wonders why Crowns hasn't yet stolen it. (9:17:52 PM) Silk: "Hmm? Why are they bothering you?" (9:18:12 PM) Crowns: (Because it would probably draw too much attention.) (9:18:40 PM) Shield: "Much like Violet, they're on my personal shitlist and I can't kill them. Just annoying, is all." (9:19:29 PM) Silk: "I see..." (9:21:31 PM) Shield: (Any plans from you guys before day 19?) (9:21:39 PM) Crowns: (Nah.) (9:21:46 PM) Crowns: (I've had my awesome.) (9:22:24 PM) Silk: "Well... we're safe. Ish. Till we need to leave the road anyhow" (9:23:26 PM) Remmon: Right. Day 19. (9:23:52 PM) ***Birds approaches the more-heroic-seeming hobos in the morning, and possibly Shield if he was interested in lectures. (9:24:09 PM) ***Shield is interested enough in this occult business. (9:24:44 PM) Shield: (But I have no xp at the moment :) ) (9:24:53 PM) Birds: (That's ZERO problem.) (9:25:12 PM) Birds: "Just so you know, I have a theory. This theory is that Abyssals and Solars are the same. My first clue was when Crowns taught me some Solar charms that I've managed to learn... a bit distorted, but still." (9:26:07 PM) Shield: "Seems reasonable enough. Certainly the charms are similar." (9:26:21 PM) ***Silk listens too, having nothing better to be doing. (9:26:27 PM) ***Crowns listens too! (9:26:34 PM) Remmon: Violet and Light listen as well (9:26:35 PM) Birds: "I believe I have mastered the process of... I'm not sure what to call it. Twisting Abyssal charms back the way they were supposed to work in the first place." (9:28:14 PM) Birds: "Today, my lecture is a combined one, encompassing aspects of mundane lore, occult theory and crafting techniques." (9:29:42 PM) ***Birds flares to totemic, though this time, there are flickers of golden essence in the blackness. The hobos are immune to that now, of course, and she goes around touching each in turn on the forehead. "Listen well, and you will learn quickly." (9:30:09 PM) Birds: (Activating three instances of Harmonious Academic Methodology. Paying 30m, 6wp, 3r. Committing the motes for the duration.) (9:30:26 PM) Birds: Shield gets a touch too. (:P) (9:30:53 PM) Remmon: (But no charm activation?) (9:31:26 PM) Birds: (Hm? I'm not sure what you mean?) (9:32:47 PM) Remmon: (Also, there are 4 hobos?) (9:33:15 PM) Crowns: (Yes, what has that got to do with it? HAM affects groups.) (9:33:22 PM) Birds: This charm can teach a large number of people. I am activating it three times to teach Lore, Occult and Craft simultaneously. (9:33:45 PM) Birds: Nothing prevents me if I can pay the cost and commitment. (9:34:19 PM) Remmon: Ah, I see how it works now (9:36:13 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:36:59 PM) Birds: Yay, regaining motes. (9:37:35 PM) ***Birds teaches on the way. (9:38:28 PM) ***Silk cocks her head inquisitively. "What's the upshot of that... Charm Reversal thing, Birds?" (9:40:15 PM) Birds: "Well, for one, I can teach, rather than destroy knowledge." (9:41:48 PM) Silk: "Huh. Good for this kinda thing. Don't suppose you can make them forget how to get drunk?" (9:41:50 PM) Remmon: "And you can piss the Neverborn off more." (9:42:15 PM) Birds: To Violet: "That's a bonus." (9:42:38 PM) Birds: To Silk: "Not yet." (9:42:40 PM) Remmon: "Until they decide to strike you down for your insolence." (9:43:16 PM) Silk: "Hey, bonus for you then." (9:43:16 PM) Birds: "I'll take that risk." (9:45:08 PM) ***Crowns checks to see if Willow is still around (9:45:24 PM) Remmon: I'm sure she is, somewhere. Probably in the adventurer's wheel (9:46:37 PM) Birds: (Moving along? Want to NPC Willow to invite us in?) (9:47:11 PM) Remmon: (I think I'll end us just outside Whitewall and start spamming TRR.) (9:47:25 PM) Remmon: (If he/she/it doesn't show up next week, there shall have be NPCing) (9:47:31 PM) Birds: (Okays.) (9:48:12 PM) ***Crowns decides to wander ahead and check for more stupid bandits. (9:48:33 PM) Remmon: So Birds spends most of her motes on teaching people more about lore, occult and making things. (9:49:17 PM) Silk: "Remember much of your old life, Violet?" (9:49:32 PM) Remmon: "I try not to." (9:50:00 PM) Silk: "Painful memories?" (9:52:08 PM) Remmon: "It is not good to cling to memories of the past, they might get in the way when it comes to destroying Creation." (9:53:24 PM) Silk: "Really? Nothing you used to hold dear? No one you loved or looked up to or anything?" (9:53:58 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (9:54:25 PM) Remmon: "I still remember everything, Silk, but they hold no meanings, no emotions to me any more." (9:55:35 PM) Silk: "... I pity you." (9:56:00 PM) Remmon: "I would pity you, but I disavowed those emotions years ago." (9:56:50 PM) Remmon: Right. The next day, you arrive outside Whitewall. We shall end there.. (9:56:53 PM) Remmon: 4 xp all.